1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the methods for identifying the location of a source of electromagnetic radiation, and more specifically, it relates to the detection of unknown electromagnetic signals from broadband noise and the use of their Poynting vectors to identify the location of the signal source.
2. Description of Related Art
A major complication encountered in characterizing the electronic emissions of a facility or any other radiating electromagnetic source is that the signals of interest are often buried across the frequency spectrum of a noisy broadband record. Unless it is fortuitously known exactly what to look for, it will be impossible to pick out a facility's or electrical device's/system's contributions (i.e., radiated signals) to a broadband data stream using just conventional filtering techniques. A data acquisition/processing method is desired that can both (i) extract a weak signal and (ii) show which of the spectral lines or peaks distributed over a range of frequency in the power spectrum are related (i.e., emanate from the same source or direction) for any type of monitoring or signal-characterization activities.